Eragon and Saphiras love story
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: My first Eragon and Saphira love story. In it they each fall in love with a new dragon and rider. But what mysteries do these two pairings hold from Saphira and Eragon. And do they feel the same way? Eragon X OC and Saphira X OC


**A rare Dragon romance**

_**Quanktumspirit: "My first Eragon and Saphira love story. In it they each fall in love with a new dragon and rider. But what mysteries do these two pairings hold from Saphira and Eragon. And do they feel the same way? Eragon X OC and Saphira X OC Written date: Saturday 13**__**th**__** April 2013."**_

* * *

After the defeat of the great king Galbatorex Eragon and Saphira had a nice time practicing with their gifts. They both became very well-known and were constantly asked out by dragons and humans alike, who were trying to win their love over, but for the romance mating part nobody sparked there interest jet. Eragon even had to suffer a massive heart break.

Aria who he thought was his true love left him for her kind and she took another royal fairy called Krufers to be her mate and lover forever. After Eragon heard that she was now married to him Saphira had month's to spend trying to cure Eragon's broken heart. The pain he felt was unlike any other, but after a while it suddenly stopped hurting. Eragon learned that Aria wasn't the best girl he has ever found in his life and that soon he will find his true love. Just as Saphira will find her mate.

* * *

One day in the city as Eragon finished his grocery shopping for himself and Saphira, he thought back to the days with his uncle and brother. He missed them dearly. But suddenly as he was trying to picture his brother's face in front of his eyes he saw a gray pinkish dragon in front of his eyes.

"_**Oh sorry, wrong thought trail." The dragon said.**_

Eragon blinked and the dragon vanished again. This made Eragon worry, was it normal to see an unknown dragon in front of your eyes? Eragon shrugged it off and walked back to his home which he shares with his dragon Saphira, it was an old dragon cave. As he put the shopping away he contacted Saphira with his thoughts.

"_**Saphira come quick. I need to talk with you, something strange happened." Eragon thought out to her.**_

"_**I'm coming. Here I am outside of the home so we can talk." Saphira said to him.**_

Eragon walked outside, meet up with Saphira as she landed in front of him and stroked Saphira's body, neck and head. She bent down and gave him a quick kiss before looking at Eragon worried.

"_**Eragon what is it? Did something happen whiles you were out? Has somebody contacted you or were you attacked?" Saphira asked worried.**_

"**You might say that. As I was just thinking back to my brother, the old farm and you I suddenly saw a pink, greyish dragon come to my thought's, he looked at me startled and said: **_**Ops sorry wrong thought's. **_**What do you make of that?" Eragon asked Saphira.**

"_**Mmmmh, sounds like maybe there is a new dragon in Town and maybe with a rider. Come we'll check the area to find them. Take Zar'roc with you too." Saphira said.**_

"**Ok come." Eragon said.**

Eragon climbed on Saphira as they took off into the sky and scanned the area for this unusual dragon.

"_**I'll keep my thought barrier open so that maybe I can pick him or her up talking." Saphira suggested.**_

"**I'll do the same, and keep your eyes open for any strange dragon that may come our way." Eragon advised her.**

Saphira nodded and both flew around the town trying to find the dragon. As the sun was about to set they still haven't found any sign of a dragon or the rider. And Saphira was getting tired.

"**Hey Saphira, down there is a cave. We cold rest there and continue our search tomorrow." Eragon suggested.**

"_**Jaws. Good idea Eragon. I need my sleep. Proceeding landing."**__**Saphira said.**_

Saphira landed in front of the cave and Eragon and she walked inside it. Saphira noticed the cave was just the right size for her to stretch out and even stand fully on her legs… as if this cave has been cut just right for any dragon.

"_**Eragon… I don't think we should stay here long, this place feels like we are being watched and we might be trespassing on somebody's land or home." Saphira warned him.**_

And Saphira's feeling's never betrayed them ever before. Eragon nodded. But the cave looked just perfect. Just as Eragon got back on Saphira to get out of there a violet dragon with green butterfly scaled wings landed in front of them. On him was a white fairy like female looking at Eragon and Saphira confused. Eragon held his thought's closed out of fear that the woman could steal his mind, control him or otherwise. The dragon and woman did the same and backed slowly away.

Saphira shot threw her own thought's to see how she could get the fairy and dragon talking to them. Then she remembered something that Broom taught her privately, she pulled carefully Eragon in her mouth back to her and she lay down carefully keeping fully eye contact with both the fairy and dragon.

"_**S-"Eragon was about to say, but he felt her grip harden in her mouth.**_

"_**Call me dragon, rider, just in case they are reading our minds." Saphira warned him.**_

"_**Dragon what are you doing?" Eragon asked her mad.**_

"_**Showing that we don't want to harm them, maybe we can talk to them. The dragon and his female rider don't seem want to hurt us." Saphira said to him.**_

"**Ok Dragon, how do you know they won't attack us?" Eragon asked Saphira a bit mad.**

"_**Easy rider, if they would want to have attacked us, they would have done it by now. But nothing has come from both of them. So far. And we will not attack them either as long as they won't, we will only defend ourselves." Saphira warned Eragon.**_

She had a good point, the other dragon only growled quietly at Saphira, before tucking his angel like wing around the white angel woman and pulling her to him as well carefully. Saphira lay Eragon down inside her wing and watched the other dragon doing the exact same thing with the young lady.

She hasn't said anything to them either, just tucked herself with the dragon together before sleeping quietly and with no harm done so far. Suddenly both dragons heard a slight metal clink coming from both of the rider's.

Straight away they were back on their feet and growled dangerously at each other, warning not to come to close.

"**Oh sorry, calm down Frances. It was just Zara." The young woman said.**

"**Y… you are not going to hurt us… are you?" Eragon asked her scared.**

"**Me? No, not as long-"She was about to say, but the dragon growled deeper more threatening at them.**

Thing's nearly got out of hand as the dragon spotted Zar'roc. He picked the woman up quickly and shot out of the cave scared. The young woman clutched onto him trying to calm the dragon down again.

"**Frances what has gotten into you, we found a nice cave to sleep, the rider and his dragon didn't harm us and allowed us shelter, what more do you want?" The woman snapped.**

"_**He has the killer blade. Zar'roc, that blade killed thousand's of my own kind, I will not be sleeping in a same cave as that killer." The dragon said.**_

"**We will return, introduce ourselves and you will apologise at once to the dragon and her rider. No but's, or if's. Am I understood?" The woman snapped back at her dragon.**

"_**Only if that killer sleep's outside, otherwise I will get away from here as fast as I can." The dragon said.**_

"**Deal, now return back." The woman snapped at her dragon.**

The dragon growled deeply, the woman shot a few gees for them to feast and they landed back at the cave. She ordered her dragon to bow down before the blue dragon and her master as she did the same and sacrificed the gees for them.

"**I would like to apologise for our rude behaviour of not introducing ourselves Zaroc master. My name is Kathrin Felicia Poison Flower. And that is my dragon, Frances son of the famous dragons Ying and Yang. I hope these gees can be satisfying for your tastes and a piece treating." Kathrin the fairy apologised.**

Eragon and Saphira were shocked that the dragon and his mistress have returned, and that she was willing to sacrifice some dinner for them. Saphira advised Eragon to bow own before her as well as she was a fairy and it was rude to stand. And that they should introduce themselves as well.

"**We accept the peace treating and the apologies Kathrin. My name is Eragon Shade slayer, Zar'roc as you correctly identified is a dragon killer sword, but I haven't killed any dragons at all, only a shade. My dragon and best friend is called Saphira Bright scale. We hope we can work with you and your dragon in peace. As we don't want a fight to escalate between us 4." Eragon introduced himself and Saphira.**

Saphira nodded. She then started a fire on a pile of wood as the two riders cooked the meal. She and the dragon Frances sat at the side watching there master's cook together a meal. Frances looked over to Saphira and smiled quietly to himself. He blocked his thoughts of from everybody because he wanted to sort himself out before letting anybody see what he was thinking.

Kathrin looked over to Frances and she noticed he didn't talk to Saphira at all. She stroked Frances back and tried to enter his mind to find out what was wrong with him.

"**Frances what is wrong? They seemed to be ok. Why won't you talk with Saphira Bright scales? She seemed to be a nice dragon." Kathrin asked him.**

"_**It is not that Kathrin Fairy. I just can't trust myself to talk to anybody. I don't want the same thing to happen to me as it did to my parent's." Frances answered back, shifting back scared.**_

"_**What happened to them? Well you are lucky that you knew them. I never got to meet my parent's. All that I know is that I have 2 brothers and a sister. Somewhere." Saphira answered back.**_

"_**I can tell you who my parents are and how I can breathe fire and ice at the same time. If you wish, but it is not a nice tale." Frances said.**_

"**Go for it Frances. I am sure they would like to know the tail." Kathrin said smiling.**

Eragon and Saphira sat comfortable and looked over to Frances. He looked sat up to the stars and pointed out to two stars that were shining next to each other. One was red as fire whiles the other one was shining bright blue looking like ice.

"_**Ok… I'll tell you. 13 thousand million years ago, even before either of us were born there was a massive blood war against the opposite's Yin and Yang. Yin was my mother, she was a black dragon and could breathe fire, my father was Yang, and he was a white dragon, extremely rare. But what made my father even more unusual of a dragon is that he could breathe ice, snow and water. Anyway as both of their kind's attacked, frozen and burned each other till death, my mother and father chased each other around and fired there power's at each other. But as my father Yang fell my mother stood above him towering right over him ready to kill him. My father trembled and iced the area around him in fear, ready to die. As my mother saw a white flower grow within the ice she looked at my father confused and then they talked with each other. My mother asked my father what that was for a flower growing in the ice. Because normally nothing can grow in the snow and ice temperatures she thought. He explained to her that that was a snow flower, they are very popular where he comes from. Yang breathed more ice around and grew hundreds of more before picking for my mother a set of flowers and handing them to her. She smelt them and accidently burned them away. Ying apologised for the accident, before having a idea herself. She blew a pool of fire, created larva and minted a metal red rose before handing it to my father. He smiled at her and thanked her for the flower. Then both of them stared into each other's eyes. My father's light blue ice eyes stared into my mother's red eyes. And they knew it was love at first sight. So they married in secret before settling in a small cave. And had me. As I was 140day's in the egg both my parents were forced to fight each other till they died. My father had no choice but to kill his wife. Yang had tears in his eyes as he frosted my mother till death. He then noticed an egg just between her toes. She has given birth to me 140 days ago. My father buried my mother and took me to a faraway cave in the ice world to bread me out. But it didn't work. So he flew around the world with me trying to find something to make me hatch. He found my rider Kathrin the fairy, he knew she was just the right person to bread me out. So he laid me in Kathrin's bed and as she found me she did bread me with the moon light. As I hatched we became a dragon team and flew and trained every day so far. And now we are on the lookout for our true love and a place where we can live in peace." Frances said.**_

"_**Wow that is quiet sad, but amassing." Saphira said. **_

"_**Thank you Saphira. And you?" Frances asked.**_

"_**I was first with 2 of my brother's and a sister in some eggs owned by King Galbatorex until Aria a elph kidnapped me and ran for her life to try and save me. She then magic's me away. I know all of this because as a foetus I could sense my area around me. Anyway as I was in a Spine Eragon told me I found him and as the full moon shone on me I hatched into a smaller lizard size dragon. Eragon looked at me confused and I was still unnamed back then, my diet was mainly rats on the farm, but soon changed to birds and other small animals. As I grew bigger and stronger I still needed a name. Then Eragon meet a man called Broom who seemed to know a lot about dragons. We later at the end of his life discovered that he was a dragon rider as well. A very old one. He told us that he lost his dragon that was killed by the ex-king Galbatorex with Zar'roc this dragon killer sword. He then killed a rider and brock his own heart knowing that his dragon has died trying to protect him. Then we trained together to get better and better each day. My and Eragon's bond grew each day. A few times we asked ourselves if we could be together, but we knew we were forbidden for him being a human and me being a dragon. Still we stayed together and keep traveling to try and free this land from any evil that Galbatorex has left behind." Saphira explained.**_

It was an impressive story. Frances and Kathrin nodded.

"**We heard about the king Galbatorex and that you have defeated him. It is quiet amassing. You both are practically walking gods. But wait a minute. What about your wife Area? Why aren't you two at home with her?" Kathrin asked them.**

This memory Eragon wished he could delete. That Area brock his heart was the worst pain he has ever felt.

"**Well yes we were together, but she left me for one of her own kind. She got married to a fairy called Krufers. They have married each other a while back. And since that heart break I haven't had any female contact with anybody. Except you." Eragon said.**

"**What about your mother?" Kathrin asked.**

"**I know nothing about my parent's. My mother left me at my uncles to be raised with him. But I enjoyed my live there. Sadly that almost broke me and Saphira apart as the Raze killed him and Brom burned his body in flames as well as the entire farm. My brother never forgave me for destroying or home." Eragon said.**

"_**Um guy's I don't mean to be rude, but we have to find shelter, the rain clouds look threatening and the moon has already risen." Saphira and Frances said at the same time.**_

Eragon and Kathrin looked up and really. The rain clouds were getting greyer and greyer and they even heard thunder clap. Eragon helped Kathrin on his horse and he got on it as well. Frances growled at Eragon for doing that, but Saphira told him to shut up and fly ahead to get to the dragon cave.

"_**Ok, it is just hard letting her ride a horse again that is not me." Frances explained.**_

"**Hi, you two have never been apart from each other, have you?" Eragon asked him.**

"**No, not ever since he has been born, we have been together. Now come, I don't want them to be drenched before we even get to the cave." Kathrin said.**

Eragon, Saphira, Frances and the horses nodded at Kathrin's statement and wandered through the forest till they got back to the cave. And just as they entered the rain started. Saphira and Frances flew to the back of the cave and brought forth some branches and stick's, Eragon and Kathrin cut the stick's and log's smaller before starting a wonderful fire. After the fire was bright enough and heated the cave they made together bread and cheese to eat and to drink Eragon placed a bucket outside to catch the cold rain water. It was very refreshing. After the 4 have feasted they lay back and looked into the flames. Suddenly Kathrin had an idea. She got a wing from her own out and shone it into the flames, the entire cave was lighted up and looked like dancing stars in the horizon. Saphira and Eragon were amazed by the beauty the flames looked like now.

"**Wow that is a wonderful job." Eragon said amazed.**

"_**I couldn't agree more. You are a true beauty Kathrin. You should be very proud of yourself, and you two Frances." Saphira said.**_

"_**I am proud of her. You will never find another one like her. Ever. Should I carry on Kathrin?" Frances asked his mistress.**_

"**Ok, if you want them to see your version. But be careful." Kathrin warned him.**

"_**I will. Ok, here it come's." Frances said.**_

He stretched his wing's out, angled them at the flames and the cave changed from white to green, blue and slightly violet. It was even more spectacular then Kathrin's performance. But suddenly Saphira noticed one part of the light was cracked right threw the wing from up to down. She looked quickly over to Frances to see if she could see the crack in his wing and she could. Just as she was about to ask about the injury Frances finished the show and all 4 were to tired to do anything else. Kathrin spoke out a shield spell and protected all 4 of them during the night. Saphire was a bit mad that she couldn't ask Frances about the damage to his wing. Well tomorrow is another day.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "What happened to Frances for him to get the injury. Please review. I own nobody."**_


End file.
